


Absolute Horror

by Chianine



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin sees something he wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Horror

Odin, standing in full regalia, waited with his wife and several members of the court in the throne room. Today was the memorial procession celebrating the birth of Bor, his father and founder of the Golden City of Asgard. He was to march, with his family, down the great avenue of the metropolis but key members of the household were still missing as the time to begin grew frightfully near.

_“Where are those two?”_ Odin boomed once he had lost his patience.

He was grateful that his sons seemed to be loving comrades and cohorts in all things, but became frustrated when he saw how often they led each other away from their responsibilities. And now, here it was, minutes before they were to make an important public appearance, and both were nowhere around. 

“Since I can't depend on anyone else to keep track of those idiots,” he said, gently pushing his wife's arm away when she attempted to calm him, “I'll go and find them myself!”

He made his way to the residential wing of the palace and stormed into Thor's chamber. No one. He met a wandering guard on his way out and demanded what he knew of the princes' whereabouts.

“I've seen Prince Thor join his brother in Prince Loki's chambers not long ago.” the guard replied, bowing.

Odin huffed and made his way to Loki's rooms. 

The door was closed. He opened it but saw no one in Loki's antechamber or library. He could hear a voice though, that sounded like Loki's, coming from the bedchamber. He stepped towards the open door and the words became clear.

_“Yes – yes! You know I love your cock, you arrogant fuck! You know how I love to suck it down, don't you? I take it all for you and swallow it, loving every minute. Letting you fuck my face and come inside me. Letting it pour down the back of my throat as you use me like the whore I am. Your whore, just for you, needing you to give me the cock I need. Nothing feels as good as your hard, hot cock when you force me to take it. Oh, I love it, I'll do anything to get that thing inside me...”_

Odin stepped in the doorway to see his youngest son on his hands and knees on the bed, his britches around his ankles and his hind end exposed. Loki's coat lay crumpled on the floor beside Mjolnir, the divine weapon of justice, keeping it company while her wielder tended to other matters.

Prince Thor, dressed in his finest and wearing his winged helmet, was positioned behind his brother with his face jammed viciously into Loki's bare ass. He growled wantonly and made the most obscene slurping noises with his mouth as he devoured his brother's little hole. His hard cock was poking out of his britches and even from Odin's distant vantage, it seemed enraged and desperate for release. He ate harder into his brother, causing the golden horns on Loki's head to jumble around as his body was rocked by Thor's attentions.

_”...you like fucking that ass? You do, I know you do. You love it. I know you love to watch your cock sinking inside of me while I beg you to fuck me. You like it when I beg, don't you? You like to hear me pleading for your cock, begging you to – **Father!**_ ”

Midway through his obscene monologue, Loki turned his head to see Odin standing in the doorway and screamed. Thor flew back out of Loki's ass and began frantically wiping the spittle from his face as he rose from the bed.

Thor stuttered, “Father, please...”

Loki stood up and tried to assemble his dress as Thor slowly approached Odin with his arms raised in supplication, “It's not what it looks like...” he begged.

Odin felt a physical repulsion as his eldest son drew near. He turned and attempted to flee the apartment, but as he moved through the library, the room seemed to spiral before him. Darkness crept into the edges of his vision as he made his way into the hall. There it overtook him, and he collapsed.

 

When Odin awoke he was encapsulated in the glow of his sleep-chamber. Beyond the translucent haze he saw the face of his beloved wife. She squeezed his hand and widened her gaze at him when she saw his open eyes, then turned and said, “Boys! He's awakened! Come and see your father!”

He tried to focus on her gentle eyes to avoid seeing the two figures that appeared over her shoulder. Thor looked down at Odin fearfully as if he was about to be beaten, and then slowly crept away from the bed. Loki's Adam’s apple bounced tellingly and he spoke in a child-like voice, saying, “hello, Father. We've been so worried....” 

Odin finger's twitched slightly in Frigga's hand and he snapped his eyes shut again. His mind swore off consciousness, his soul begging the stars to steal him away from his body, to take him beyond this galaxy, this universe, the entirety of space and reality, and keep him there, suspended in darkness, for at least a few thousand years. At least.


End file.
